User talk:ImGonnaBeThatGuy
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Sign your damn messages with ~~~~ Please Read This Before You Leave A Message Let me make one thing absolutely clear: I will match your attitude. If you come in acting like an asshole, I'm going to be an asshole right back. It's okay to be angry and I don't expect dick sucking, but the moment you act like a whiny baby is the minute I stop giving a shit about being polite. The moment you start acting entitled and saying how everyone in the world loves your writing except for me that's when I feel the need to take you down a peg. I'm more than willing to help anybody and to give answers, but know that that help and those answer may be harsh. Pussyfooting and coddling won't help you improve. I would want the same for myself. __TOC__ How can we users delete a story by ourselves? --Aura Diamond (talk) 22:27, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ------------------ RE: Images I was waiting for someone to stop me. I noticed it was getting stupid though, so yeah, no problem with that. Jacket Mike|Message this nice person. 02:09, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Why would you wait for somebody else to stop you if you realized that you should stop? :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I know, okay? I just kept going because CreepyMoreFedora was enjoying those, apparently. Hell, I was sick of doing those and only did those three last ones because of boredom. Sorry about that. But, anyway, I stopped, not only because Guy told me so, but also because I noticed I was being a dickhead since pretty much a long time ago. They just weren't funny no more. I even took a small break. Once again, sorry about them. Jacket Mike|Message this nice person. 02:32, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi, um.. im not sure what to do exactly. I have this creepypasta article/page thingy that i want to post. but it says i cant post it. becuasur it says i have to talk to an adminstrator or something. Im confused. what do i do? Re Then make a proposal for us to be stripped of that right. I see what you are saying, but I think we have that ability so that, in the event a mod gets out of line or whatever, we as admins, can demote them. If there is a way to only give us demotion rights, instead of promotion ones, I'm all for it. Mystreve (talk) 16:44, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :The ability to promote/demote mods goes hand in hand, and is default to admins. [[User:Princess Callie|'River Song']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 16:54, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Fair Enough What you said makes sense. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 17:10, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hii... Umm.. > w < I'm not really sure why my creepy pasta was deleted, but I worked pretty hard on it and I didn't save it to my computer.. So I can't really get it back or read it again, though I'd really like to..? :/ Could you help me out somehow? >.< By the way, my creepypasta was called Bird killer. Destrie (talk) 16:39, May 2, 2014 (UTC)Destrie Q/JeffTheKiller Do you guys still take Jeff the Killer Stories? Please message me back.SlenderMaster (talk) 02:44, May 7, 2014 (UTC)SlenderMaster I Think so as it is a very widely taked about subject so i think yes.Eagle7377 (talk) 17:24, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Talk Pages I just didn't think that kind of thing should be counted as vandalism in every single case since it is their own talk page, and they should be allowed to do what they want with it (within reason). I can see your point, though; our current admin team is too small to be dealing with users on a case-by-case basis. Still, I don't think it should be a vandalism policy. Perhaps we could move it to a page for talk page conduct or something. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:31, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Plagiarism or Vandalism Definitely plagiarism. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:18, May 8, 2014 (UTC) My App Okay. During that whole entire period of when I was an administrator and neglected my role of site duties, even after the warnings, was that I actually fell in love with a person. During that time, before I got bitch-slapped by this person with reality and the inactivity that she had proposed on the site, was because of that reason. Is it bullshit to you? Yes. But that was the reason as to why I stayed on there all day, because I was obsessive towards that person. She decreased in her activity in the chat, and I got bored being on there all day so I wanted to help out with the site again. Current times are not swell, since the end of that relationship has ended, those fucking thoughts of me imagining fake people to be my love have appeared. During that time of the demotion thread issue, I do know that I handled it like a little bitch that lost her kitty cat in the tree. I haven't apologized for that. When I saw that thread, I just lost it. Everything that I worked for to reach that achievement on the site was gone; down the drain. I know that it's not past behavior, it was something from nearly two months ago. A lot of administrators at the time weren't doing what they were doing either, like MooseJuice, Kill, ect. If you think that I should make an apology towards the community about what happened two months ago, I will. I will make it the biggest, juiciest, most heart-felt apology that you have ever seen. I also know that I took that L thing a little bit too far. I didn't know about a user removing all of the categories and replacing it with the M4R category was necessary on this site. But the one thing that a user shouldn't do is remove a category separately one by one using HotCat, then adding it on to it. Look at the history on this: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/%22Fear%22?action=history That was one of the reasons why I yelled at L, was because of that. He clearly didn't know how to operate HotCat and looks like an act of pointsgaming. It could have been something that could have been removed and added onto the main editor. Since I intended to have this in a paragraph after the real reason, I changed my mind. I'm going to add it on here, since it relates to this. Rules. Correct. I didn't understand them. That was because of past issues. Even an administrator on here thought that it was just a one day block on re-uploads. She even admitted it in a thread. I thought of it, because of the past VCROC apps that were written But, to my advantage, when there's a rule update there should be an actual update on this whole entire thing. Maria has said, during her bureaucratship, is that video game articles were banned. Didn't know how the context, so I just deleted all articles that were video game articles that were uploaded onto the site. The real reason why I actually want to be a VCROC is reason number 2 and 3, and the fact that users wanted me to re-apply again. I have asked administrators to update the rights catalogue and chat mod template, and edit those user templates from mistakes. I have also asked you to update stuff when the Vandalism Policy was enacted. If you want to be my guest and update each and everyone of those every time a user gets promoted to a right, be my guest to deal with the pain in the ass the Rights Catalogue is since a lot of users have been allowed into the admin, VCROC, Rollback, and even Chat mod right, be my guest to hover around those templates pointing out mistakes that another admin did while updating it, be my guest to edit formatting issues/spelling issues on the long pages. I do want to be a chat mod and a VCROC. I can handle both situations now, since I have no love-interest in the chat anymore. I can handle situations when I am in the chat and I am doing something in Trollpasta. I do know that I can do that shit now, according to the first paragraph of this whole entire shit. Do I want you to change your on my VCROC app? No. I was afraid because of you giving you your voice of opinion on this. If you think that I shouldn't be VCROC still and give my two shits on this wiki, like I am currently doing right now. Then be my guest, do those things that I have said to do. Be the updater around here, because I was clearly the updater during my adminship. I didn't write it down in my VCROC/Adminship app because I wanted to be the updater on here. I also wanted to edit the css to bring back the coding, but I didn't do that because it wasn't allowed until I proposed it again in the threads. Repeating myself, if you want to be that guy and update that shit every single time that a user gets accepted into a right, rather than me, do it. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 13:21, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :I thought you meant for me being a child during the whole entire demotion thing, rather than the L situation. But all of the above on what you said, I actually do agree with you. I know that I am not a good VCROC applicant, so if needed you can close my app. Why delete it, if you want to. IF I become better towards my reaction on my temper on the main site, and see what I can do and what can I not do, I may re-apply for it later on. But, as of now, it's your choice on what you want to do with it. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 14:32, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Could you kindly post "My Little Red Pen" on the writer's workshop. I do not notice any issues with it but that could have been my fault. I would just like to discuss it (I did it right then and there on the wiki and not on a wordpad.) Thank you kindly. PokeMoney (talk) 21:18, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Chrystal Dreams Delete Im confused as to why my story Chrystal Dreams had been deleted for a second time. I have read the rules multiple times, and I can see no distinction for why my story was targeted. I've read a fair amount of the stories on here. Some structured far worse than mine may have been, and they are still present on the site. Please fill me in if you would, I put a lot of work into that story, and would like people to be able to read it. I apologize to bother you again, but I still havent recieved any comment reguarding why Chrystal Dreams was deleted in the first place. I would really appreciate if you could shed some light on this for me, so i can make changes in the future. Creepypasta Posting Help? I'm new to this Creepypasta wiki. I was making a Creepypasta, and I had added some categories to it, even adding a picture that I had made to go with the pasta. When I pressed publish, it said this, "We have detected that your story contains blacklisted themes and is not elligable to be posted on this site. If you believe this to be in error you may contact one of the administrators. Do not attempt to keep trying to post this entry as it will result in an automatic site block." I got confused. It told me to contact one of the administrators (As you see here), so I contacted you, as you seem to be active. I went to the list of blacklisted themes to see if my story had one of those, and, in fact, I hadn't seen anything that related to my story, so I was confused. - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Spinoffs '''1 - My story isn't a spinoff, nor is it a sequel/prequel. 2 - It can't be a MLP Grimdark fic. It doesn't relate to MLP at all. 3 - It's not an SCP pasta. 4 - It's also not a lost episode pasta, either. 5 - This story is not Jeff inspired, and it doesn't include the "Jeff Formula" or whatever, either. 6 - Not related to Pokemon. 7 - Not related to Cleverbot. 8 - I'm not trying to bypass any rules, and I'm posting this as my first pasta, and so I have no idea what is going on. 9 - I'm trying to make the story unique. The characters aren't related to Sonic.EXE at all, or any other characters like him. So, there shouldn't be any conflict here. 10 - It's not game-related. It's actually about a toy of a character that originated in a game. The toy isn't haunted, and there are no haunted games. It's more of a "being stalked" and "being insane" type of pasta. 11 - Not related to Minecraft. 12 - Not related to Roblox. (Seriously, why would anyone make any Roblox creepypastas anyway? The only real way it can be made scary is from doing a pasta on the April 1st site hack from 2012, and even then, that even wasn't scary.) I'm sorry if I'm bothering you or anything, I just want to get my first creepypasta up on the site, 'cause I would like Constructive Criticism, and I would like people to be able to read what I can come up with, but, if I don't see any conflicts inside of the creepypasta that would tangle in with the blacklisted themes, then I can't fix anything. Videos I'm having problems to upload a video. I click at the upload button,I try to send a video and it does nothing. I already tried to send in many formats but still doesn't work. Is that supposed to be a glitch? Enough30 (talk) 00:24, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Why'd you take down my Creepypasta? What was wrong with it? could i possibly fix this problem? ~DubstepTwitchFox Would You Please Remove My Pasta? My story called A Noise ''received a critique from Princess Callie at my request. She did a very good job of pointing out that my story really was not impressive and could have been a lot better if I worked on it more. I'm going to remake it, so I'd like someone to delete the original copy in the meantime. Thanks in advance, from CassistRabbit (talk) 20:58, May 29, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit. My pasta uploading problems My pasta won't be posted, its NSFW but I added the category to it, its got nothing to do with all of those game characters and other things, It doesn't have characters in the title but it won't upload, what do I do? (∩◕-◕)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ[[User:XXProValenciaXx|''XXProValenciaXx The EmojiconWizardQueen]] Please, talk to me here :3┬┴┬┴┤(◕‿‿├┬┴┬┴ 09:32, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :I've already said, it's the abuse filter. It may have picked up a blacklisted subject or spinoff material in your story. When I said to contact Guy, I meant a criticism, since you wanted feedback for your story. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 09:38, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I saw you deleted my story, and I'd like to ask you why. I'm interested if there is any way to improve it, or was something else the problem? Thanks in advance for answering my question. ^^ Mittyke (talk) 14:51, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Urgent I must speak to you in chat when we have the possibility. It is a slightly urgent thing. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 23:43, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat Um, I'll be able to come on in a few minutes. What's the deal? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:32, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Just a Genuine Thought Run for Bcrat. The site could use your talents as a super-user. You know how things work here. You basically run us admins (painful to admit, but you do), and we all accept your words and superior thinking. I never really talked to you much, but you are what we all need when Skelly (or other bcrats) aren't around. Never mind that you quit and came back to us. Blah. We all have hills and valleys. It doesn't matter. Edits and time be damned, I want you and Skelly as my active bosses around here. -- Mystreve (talk) 02:32, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Actually. I do agree with Streve. Through some of the users on chat -- which you don't go on there that much -- have said that you come onto some people like assholes. Not me, really, just another user that you have opposed her chat mod app. But I wouldn't mind you becoming the fourth bureaucrat around here. You're actually honest towards rights, don't take no-one's shit. Perfect bureaucrat material. The only thing that can actually harm you, though I don't know if it'll count, is your edit count. 5000 edits total, 4500 article edits. From the user edits, you actually have 880 article edits. Though it doesn't count deleted contributions, but I think it'll count as archived revisions, which is 964 revisions. Probably. But I know that I would support. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 17:14, June 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Your Story Now that I read my story again, what you say does make sense. Thank you for explaining, your help is very useful. :) Also, I have a question. Are MLP:FiM theories accepted, or do they count as MLP Grimdark? Mittyke (talk) 18:04, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Name change I was wondering if I could change my username somehow BRVR6653 (talk) 19:25, June 3, 2014 (UTC)BRVR6653 How do I switch from the "visual" tab to the "source" tab on the top-right corner of the page when editing my story or page.ElementGuns12 (talk) 22:33, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry for asking may questions I am new here but what tab? I must apparently be a fucking idiot.ElementGuns12 (talk) 01:13, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I was trying to post my own creepy pasta, and it wont show me if it posted. Can you see if it did? Title: Bloody Mew Shriek. PrettyMewGirl2 (talk) 01:21, June 4, 2014 (UTC)PrettyMewGirl2 My story, Bloody Mew Shriek, was not a Pokemon creepy pasta. It has the name Mew in it because on of the characters has that as her name. PrettyMewGirl2 (talk) 01:42, June 4, 2014 (UTC)PrettyMewGirl2 Ok. Well thank anyways. I'll try to remake it later. If it doesnt post I message you. PrettyMewGirl2 (talk) 02:01, June 4, 2014 (UTC)PrettyMewGirl2 Taken down story Hi, I wrote a story the other day and you took it down. I'm ok with that, I understand, but I really liked it and didnt get to save it to my computer so I was wondering if there was any way that I could get it back? Either way, thank you for your time! Skatergirl15 (talk) 20:52, June 7, 2014 (UTC)Skatergirl15 Deleted :( Hi I am here because of my first Wiki "The Strange Calamine Case" I noticed when my friend was reading it, it was deleted. I'm not sure what you meant but that was the whole document, it was NOT unfinished and I would like you to post it back please. Thank you for your time and I hope I will not have another occasion for this to happen again. TheCreepia121 (talk) 22:18, June 7, 2014 (UTC)TheCreepia121 Favor Could you do me a favor and use your criticism skills to beat the living fuck out of this right here? [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 20:20, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Can I Delete My Own Blog Posts? Just wanted to make sure this was allowed because I know I can't remove messages on my own Talk page. If I cannot remove them myself, then I would like to ask an admin to remove my blog post entitled ''I Just Want It To Be Fucking Sunday because it's an embarrassing rant. CassistRabbit (talk) 22:35, June 8, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Story I'm sorry for getting mad over my pasta being deleted. About Run Run Run Thank you for deleting my pasta Run Run Run as it wasn't actually serious. I wrote because someone in chat told me to make a pasta about the Gingerbread man as fast as I could, so I wrote Run Run Run in about 2 minutes. I agree it was terrible so it is okay to delete it under those terms other than 'Lacks Content'. Thank you. Lord Ducktopus (talk) 01:30, June 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Run Run Run Okay sorry I won't do that again Lord Ducktopus (talk) 02:28, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm Asking A Favor Can I Get Some Criticism? I left a story of mine on Deletion Appeal early today. If you have time, I would like you to be the one to look it over and deem it acceptable or not. It's almost six thousand words long, so I understand this is a big favor and I would much appreciate some feedback on it. If not, then thanks anyway. Never mind, sorry. Looked at the deletion log and it says no fanfiction. CassistRabbit (talk) 01:17, June 14, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Hi I'm not going to be a dink (I'm 13 I am not aloud to say bad words and I don't like to say or type them) anyways I just want to say that I saw that you deleted my beyond two souls creepypasta and I just wanted to know why. I am new to this site but I LOVE creepypastas so I am not going to argue or be mad at you. I just want to know why you deleted my story, so if you can tell me that would be great -gamerthegirl why cant i have my story? Im just asking please dont band me and i will stop saying i have a killer as a cousin and im not roleplaying why cant i Hello it is Firstproxy. So i have two questions 1. Why cant i have my story Kasey M Death. I worked really hard to make it and stuff, but you keep dealiting it i would like to know why. 2. I will stop saying i have a killer for a cousin and i just joined this wiki yesterday, but i have a account on a web site called Quotev and i have this story up on there and every one seems to like it so whats wrong with it? another ok then may i try making it again but defrent. I will not add slender man, Bullies, crazy and kills bullies and family, and maybe could you help me with grammer and stuff? Hi, I got a email saying you had deleted my creepypasta. I was just wondering why . i just need to know cause i've been working on this story for a month. Janicethekiller (talk) 15:16, June 22, 2014 (UTC)Janicethekiller -im sorry for adding pointless edits to storys-Rhiley Champion (talk) 03:41, June 23, 2014 (UTC) People have feelings ya know Hey Mate I Don't Like What You Did :( You Don't Just Delete Peoples Posts You Should Atleast Let Them Know What They did wrong some people spend a long time on pastas could you please undo the deletes :( I spent so long on them and you just come along and delete peoples stuff you disgust me. my college actually uses this wikia for work and if they cant find there pastas I heard you deleted my but friends pasta YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW LONG HE WORKED ON THAT HE FUCKING SPENT THE WHOLE FUCKING DAY AND YOU JUST DELETE THAT some fucking people now please undo our work or they'll be professional hackers involved.. Thank you for the welcome --The last Light of Night12 (talk) 00:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering if my Faceless Joe creepypasta was removed because I can not find it anywhere on this wiki and I was kind of mad about this. Plz respond ASAP Ethanistheboss (talk) 13:24, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Darkiplier story deleted So please explain why the hell was my story deleted by you? Im just dying to know right now <.< Spyroryan64 (talk) 17:39, June 24, 2014 (UTC)Spyroryan64 You are awesome Honest thoughts Tbh, I really debated whether it would be appropriate to tell you these, but I figure if I'm going to say I look at you as a mentor then I should explain why and say thank you. When I first got here, I was a ditz. Maybe not a complete ditz, but still. But you kind of changed that and helped make me... Well, less of a ditz. You basically taught me how to properly criticize things. I don't know what it was that got you to occasionally randomly give me a deleted story to criticize and say "Callie, what's wrong with this?" when I was so oblivious as to only be able to point out bad description - whether you saw some kind of potential in me or what, but you did that and you taught me things I still use today. But that's not all. You encouraged me to do things, and you were understanding whenever I was say, freaking out but did not want to admit it, drunk and forgetting basic English and the names of game consoles I used to own, not freaking out but looking like I was when I was really just being a ditz, attempting to take a leadership role and (miserably) failing, or PMSing and therefore being bitchier than I usually am. Tbh, I will even admit that just before you resigned I had a small (and really girly) crush on you, even though as far as I know you're quite a bit older than me. Speaking of, I kinda feel I should apologize:I've not always been as active with the site as I should have been and I think I might have been one of the people that made you feel the way you did about having to have everything on your shoulders. I'm really sorry, if I was one of those people. And really, I don't just see you as a mentor; I see you as a friend. Thank you. For all of it. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 07:59, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi There Hi, you might remember me as the picture pointsgamer guy, I was a bit of an amateur at the time, but nevertheless I sincerely apologise for that incident. With that aside, I was just wondering whether you would be willing to take pasta reading requests? I particularly liked your blogs on how to write decent pastas, and I reckon they helped me improve my own writing quite a bit. I see from your front page you have many pending reads, so I appreciate if you don't have enough time on your hands. That's all, thanks. Rinskuro13 17:51, June 30, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Re: Chat I would ''like it to be permanent, but it seems like everyone's convinced that it's only three weeks long at this point (too short in my opinion). How about this: We keep it shut down until towards the end of summer (I'm thinking mid- or late-August) and if it continues to cause problems on the main site after that, we just shut it down permanently. Like you said, we've given people far too much freedom to control this one aspect of the site to the detriment of the site as a whole, and it's about time we put our foot down. Tl;dr: The shutdown is temporary for now, but it's going to stay down for most of the remainder of summer. How's that sound? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:56, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Eh... It might be too late to change the time. Streve already put up a thread about it. Oh well. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:01, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Toward the summer would be fine with me, I was just going on all the evidence I saw in the thread. There have been tons of people asking, and felt that some sort of statement was needed to answer the peoples' questions. ::Mystreve (talk) 19:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :I wouldn't say it's late. That announcement only stayed for seven minutes. There's still chance to rectify to whatever verdict is reached --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:10, June 30, 2014 (UTC) So... I guess I should ask you for this "favor", since I do see you and Skelly as mentors. I wouldn't say that this would be a favor (that's why I added emphasis on the word), it's more like advice on what to perfect. I'm, probably, going to go at it again with a third VCROC application, but I want your advice on what should I fix in my editing habits around here. I already know Callie gave me advice that I modify other users edits, and that I stay in the chat all the time. But that was before I stepped down from my chat moderator rights, and that I was the only moderator that wasn't AFK. Rather than going on basic instinct, I decided to come onto your talk page and ask you what I need to perfect on my editing habits. You don't have to respond to this message, if you want to (it's your choice). If you do, thanks ahead of time. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC)